<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Genderbent Situations by OctopusDollhouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967996">Genderbent Situations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusDollhouse/pseuds/OctopusDollhouse'>OctopusDollhouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Double Penetration in Two Holes, Genderbending, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusDollhouse/pseuds/OctopusDollhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finds herself affected by a genderbend akuma whilst visiting Marc and Nathaniel.</p><p>Seems she needs help with the situation down there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Marc Anciel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Genderbent Situations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first fic I'm ever posting on ao3 and it's smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette had finally decided to visit her good friends, Marc and Nathaniel.</p><p>They had invited her into their house. They were going to have a movie marathon in the bedroom upstairs. Nathaniel and Marc had gone to get snacks so she was waiting on the balcony.</p><p>Marinette tapped her foot anxiously while waiting for the boy's to return. </p><p>Suddenly an akuma (BECAUSE HAWKMOTH WAS STILL A PROBLEM SEVERAL YEARS INTO THE FUTURE!) appeared, shouting about how people would never understand the other gender's problems. It took notice of Marinette, striking her with a beam, which knocked her out.</p><p>"Marinette!" Nathaniel called out, only just arriving in the room, pulling her back inside and shutting the balcony door. The akuma quickly moved on. He placed her on the bed, and rushed downstairs to inform Marc of the situation.</p><p>Tikki saw that Marinette was knocked out and took the earrings, flying away to find Chat Noir so Mister Bug could make another appearance.</p><p>The two boys came back into the room as Marinette blinked open her eyes. </p><p>Marc made a small noise, "Did the akuma cut your hair?"</p><p>Marinette reached up, confused, only for her hand to touch air where there should've been hair. She screeched, rushing to a mirror in the room. As she walked there, she felt something wrong with her body. The weight on her chest seemed to have transferred to her crotch.</p><p>"THE AKUMA TURNED ME INTO A MALE?!" Marinette yelled in surprise.</p><p>"It what?" Marc asked. </p><p>Nathaniel snickered, "Imagine how much better your sex adventures are gonna be now."</p><p>Marinette knew it was just a joke, as indicated by the joking tone, but the imagery of what she(? He? Fuck it, using she was easier) could do had her skirt being risen by a certain thing.</p><p>She squeaked in embarrassment, turning away, "Ah, I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"It's okay?" Marc said.</p><p>"Oh, jeez, that's my fault, isn't it?" Nathaniel clicked his tongue.</p><p>Marinette turned back around, covering her face, "H-How do you get it down?"</p><p>"Well, I'd say rub it out, but I'm not sure if you know how to do that." Nathaniel replied.</p><p>She groaned, before jumping back at a slight touch near the thing hanging between her legs. "Eep!" Marinette looked down to see Nathaniel on his knees in front of her. "What're you doing?!"</p><p>"Helping you," He answered, "I feel bad leaving you like this." She glanced up at Marc, panic clear on her face.</p><p>He shrugged, "I don't mind." With those words, Nathaniel tugged down her skirt and panties, leaving her cock to spring up. </p><p>Marc sat down on the bed, petting the bed next to him. Marinette quickly shuffled over and took the offered space. He looked over, "Wow, you're pretty big."</p><p>She hummed loudly in embarrassment. Nathaniel kneeled in front of her, "Ready?"</p><p>"S-Sure?"</p><p>Nathaniel took her into his mouth. Marinette moaned at the sudden pleasure, twisting the bedsheets beneath her hands. Marc looked at Nathaniel, "Hey, you can do whatever you want to him," He poked Nathaniel with his foot, "The little masochist won't mind." The redhead glared at him for a small moment, before returning to his task. </p><p>Marinette stuttered, "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Positive. Nathaniel, tap three times on her leg if you need her to stop." He gave the two a thumbs up. </p><p>She sighed, "Okay." Marinette lost herself in the sensation, wrapping her legs around Nathaniel's neck and using her arms to press his head even further into her crotch. Nathaniel choked for a second before returning to the blowjob. "Wow, you're good at this," She breathed out between moans.</p><p>Nathaniel hummed, and that vibration through her cock caused her to release into his mouth without warning. Marinette stayed there, breathing out heavily before letting Nathaniel go. He leaned his head back, swallowing. </p><p>"Sweet." </p><p>With a quick glance at her cock, everyone could tell she was not yet satisfied. </p><p>Nathaniel stood up, tilting his head, "Maybe we should go further."</p><p>Marinette squeaked, "W-Wait, are you sure?!"</p><p>Marc blushed, "That'd be hot. I'm down."</p><p>Nathaniel quickly took all his clothing off. Marc tugged him down into his lap, sticking three fingers into the shorter male's mouth. Marinette's face flushed looking at the couple. </p><p>"I never took you for a top, Marc."</p><p>Marc smirked, "Yeah, it's a gift. Mostly because this guy's such a bottom." Nathaniel bit down softly, glaring at the male. Marc bit down on his neck in retaliation. The fingers were quickly removed, Marc moving them to prod at his entrance. As Marinette was watching them, she removed the rest of her clothing. After a few minutes of fingering, Marc shifted Nathaniel to Marinette's lap, "Go wild."</p><p>Nathaniel dragged Marinette closer to the middle of the bed, straddling her. He grinded down on her cock, "Well?" Nathaniel reached back and guided her cock into his entrance. Both moaned as she sinked deeper.</p><p>She pulled out before pushing back in a little further. Marinette repeated this action over and over again until she bottomed out. She groaned into Nathaniel's shoulder. The warmth and tightness around her member was amazing. Nathaniel wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her shoulders. He rested his head on her shoulder, looking at Marc, eyes lidded, "Big."</p><p>Marc ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, I bet." </p><p>Marinette started moving faster causing Nathaniel to moan louder. Marc smiled watching the two fuck. He lowered his hand, freeing his own cock from the confides of his pants. He stroked it, watching his boyfriend ride one of his closest friends.</p><p>Marinette gripped Nathaniel's hips, slamming hers up harder. Nathaniel's grip tightened as he felt her hit his prostate and he started panting. She adjusted to this, hitting that spot repetitively. Marc moved behind Nathaniel, the redhead placing his head on Marc's shoulder, moaning into his neck.</p><p>"Marc, Marc, please, let me cum, it's so good, I can't think!"</p><p>The noirette moved Nathaniel's head to look at Marinette, "I'm not who you should be asking." Marinette's entire body grew hot as she stared at Nathaniel's face, mouth agape, eyes slightly closed with a blush spreading through his face. </p><p>"Mari! Please let me cum! Please!"</p><p>The pleading worked wonders. "Alright. Cum."</p><p>Nathaniel's breath hitched as he came, cum splattering against both of their chests. Marc reached down, gathering some cum on his fingers and placing it inside Nathaniel's mouth. He licked it off sloppily. </p><p>Marinette moved Nathaniel down to the bed, lifting his legs to her shoulders. The position allowed her to grind her cock even further into Nathaniel. The boy in question let out a symphony of noises, dropping his hands to the bed. He grasped onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Marc's hoodie.</p><p>Marinette glanced at Marc's crotch as she fucked Nathaniel, noticing his erect member, "Aren't you wound up?"</p><p>"It's fine. I'll deal with it later."</p><p>Nathaniel placed his head on Marc's lap, using one of his hands to guide his dick into his mouth. He bobbed his head, moaning loudly from Marinette's actions, which inadvertently sent vibrations through Marc's dick. He grasped Nathaniel's hair in his hands, face fucking him.</p><p>"Guess, you must like being used as a sex toy, hm?" Marc rocked farther into his mouth, "Maybe we should do this more often with some of our other friends. I'm sure you'd love being used by everyone." Nathaniel made more noises at the words.</p><p>Marinette dropped her entire body down further, "A-Ah, I'm gonna cum!"</p><p>Marc chuckled, "Go ahead." </p><p>Both of them shoved their respective cocks deep into Nathaniel, cumming at the same time. </p><p>Marinette retracted herself from the boy, letting his legs drop down into the bed. Marc raked his fingers through Nathaniel's hair, pulling him off softly. "You good?"</p><p>Nathaniel nodded, curling up into a ball next to his side.</p><p>Marinette heaved heavily. Ladybugs spread throughout the room (probably from the cure) and Marinette returned to her female body.</p><p>"Is he okay?" She asked, upon seeing the unresponsive Nathaniel.</p><p>Marc hummed a sound of acknowledgement, "He's fine. He just gets sleepy after sex." </p><p>He smirked at Marinette, "We should do this again."</p><p>She blushed, looking down, "I...wouldn't mind."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>